


December 25th

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Mag-iiba ang ihip ng pasko ni Jongin when his ex fubu showed up on his doorstep at may kasamang bata.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	December 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang Pasko! 🎁🤶🎄

Malalim na ang gabi ng makauwi si Jongin sa bahay nito. Pagkalabas ng kotse, ang malamig na simoy ng hangin na dulot ni Amihan ang yumakap sa kanyang kabuuan.

Late man ang oras, buhay parin naman ang kalye. Maraming tambay ang nasa kanto, nag-iinuman, may naglalaro ng mobile legends at meron namang nangangaroling pa.

Isang linggo na lamang at pasko na. Maraming excited sa pagsapit ng espesyal na araw subalit para sa bank manager na si Jongin, isang normal na araw lamang ito.

Bilang ulila at lumaki sa ampunan, si Jongin ay sanay ng mag-isa sa buhay. Lahat ng mahahalagang holiday ay normal lamang sa kanya. Even his own birthday, yearly, he would bring his colleague sa usual kainan nila malapit sa opisina and that's it, uuwi siya sa bahay, maghihilamos, magsisipilyo at matutulog na. 

Hindi naman mailap sa tao ang manager, sa halip ang mga kasamahan nito sa bangko ay inaya siyang mag noche buena kasama ng kanilang pamilya subalit lahat iyon ay iniwasan ni Jongin. Isang ngiti at tig-iisang bote ng wine ang kanyang iniregalo.

"Kuya namamasko po!!" Isang daang papel ang ibinigay ni Jongin sa batang lalaki na lumapit sa kanya. 

Ini-lock nito ang kotse at ng masiguradong lock ito, ay iniwan na nito ang auto at-

Bago pa man makalapit sa gate ng bahay niya, napansin nito ang dalawang maliliit na bagahe sa tapat ng gate.. 

"Jongin-" At bago pa makita ni Jongin ang may-ari ng bagahe, isang pamilyar na boses ang pumukaw sa kanyang pagkatao.

Out of reflex, lumingon si Jongin sa direksyon ng boses at doon, unti-unting nanumbalik ang mga ala-ala at feelings ng kahapon na kanyang pinilit na kalimutan. 

  
Limang taon ang nakalipas. 

  
_Jongin doesn't believe in love, because if such emotion exists, bakit kinaya siyang abandunahin ng sariling mga magulang. Bakit siya ay iniwan mag-isa sa mundo kung saan tanging ang matatapang lamang ang nabubuhay?_

_Jongin was never serious with anyone, he's the type na fuck and go. Thank you for making me cum and goodbye._

_Subalit habang nangangalumbaba at nakatingin sa likod ng lalaking nagluluto sa kanyang maliit na kusina, tila isang malaking sampal para sa kanya ang paniniwala ukol sa pag-ibig na iyan._

_Delikado. Mukhang mapapahamak ang lalaki habang nakikinig sa bawat kalabog ng kanyang dibdib._

_Tangina. Hindi tama, mali na tumitibok iyon para sa taong nasa harapan. Sex lang naman ang habol niya sa masscom student, ngunit Kyungsoo's a good fuck kaya Jongin decided to keep him around._

_Being a believer of just fuck and go, heto ngayon si Jongin at ipinagluluto ng fuck buddy niya ng tatlong buwan. No one really does it for him, walang matapang or nagvolunteer na ipagluto siya, na alagaan siya pagkatapos ng pakikipaglaro sa apoy._

_But Kyungsoo, he's different. He brought fire sa puso ni Jongin at kasama noon ay ang yelo na nagbibigay lamig sa kama ng lalaki kapag mag-isa na lamang ito, making him long for Kyungsoo when's he's all alone._

_Jongin is afraid. Takot na magmahal, makasakit, masaktan. Guess love isn't for him._

_Tumayo si Jongin, stopped Kyungsoo's hand from cutting the tomatoes. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at tila nalunod si Jongin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, he nearly forgot what he's supposed to say._

_"Kyungsoo," Simula nito. "Let's end this." Aniya._

_"Ha?" Kyungsoo could only ask._

_"This. Being fuck buddies," Tila may sariling buhay, ang palad ni Jongin umakyat hanggang hawak na niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, thumbing the latter's pale cheek. "You're an amazing guy and I think you deserve someone who is willing to fight for you."_

_"Hindi ko maintindihan."_

_Niyakap na lamang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hindi nagtagal bago ipinalupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso sa bewang ni Jongin, cheek pressed against his chest._

_"You're a precious person Kyungsoo. You're worth more than a million gold. Fuckable ka sobra, pero mas nakakainlab ka. You deserve someone na hindi ka ikakama lang. But yung tao na handa kang ipakilala sa mga magulang, yung wala kang kaagaw sa katawan." Jongin wished to be it, pero loving Kyungsoo would break his belief. Hindi handa si Jongin, takot ang bumihag sa kanyang puso._

_"Okay. Thank you nalang sa lahat.." Kyungsoo said ngunit ng sinubukan ni Jongin na pag isahin ang kanilang mga mata,_ _Kyungsoo avoided it._

_"Kyungsoo, hey-" Isang halik sa tuktok ng ulo ng estudyante. "You understand what I meant diba?"_

_"Uhuh, pero hug pa please.." At yakap ang naging huling regalo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo._

Nasa batang lalaking natutulog sa kanyang sofa nakatutok ang paningin ni Jongin habang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay patuloy na umiikot sa bahay ni Jongin. 

They were inside of Jongin's house, sa kusina at nagtsa-tsaa. Bilang civil ang naging katapusan ng malaswang ugnayan nila, kumportable parin ang dalawa sa isa't isa. Walang halong awkwardness at all. 

"Your house didn't changed one bit." Kyungsoo muses, sipping on his warm ginger tea. 

"Ikaw naman may anak na.." Jongin counters. "How old is he?"

"Three." 

Nagkamustahan ang dalawa, nag-usap at nagcatch up sa buhay ng isa't isa. Napuno ng nahihiyang pagtawa, mga biruan ang bahay ni Jongin. 

Somewhat, it feels like home. Like how it felt before when he still has Kyungsoo in his life. Pero lumipas ang oras at kasabay nito ay ang feelings, maliban sa feelings ni Jongin na ngayon ay nangingibabaw parin. 

But he's setting it aside. Like what he did five years ago. Takot parin si Jongin, lalo na at mukhang pamilyadong tao na si Kyungsoo, or maybe single father? He doesnt know at ayaw niyang alamin kasi it would be a torture para sa puso niya. Hindi masokista si Jongin. 

"Jongin, nakakahiya man sayo pero pwede bang humingi ng pabor?"

"Anything I guess, huwag ka lang hihiram ng isang milyon kasi masyadong malaki." He tries to joke para mawala ang seriousness na kumakain sa kanila.

One thing that is common sa dalawa ay ang pagiging ulila nila, Kyungsoo lost his parents sa isang trahedya sa barko when he was a child. Wala itong pamilya sa Maynila at nasa Batanes ang lolo at lola ni Kyungsoo na siyang nagpalaki sa kanya.

Kyungsoo is aiming to get a promotion next month kaya he have to work harder, ipapadala siya sa isang conference sa Taiwan for four days at wala siyang mapag-iiwanan sa anak. 

Out of town din ang bestfriend nitong kaakibat niya sa pagpapalaki sa anak kaya Jongin was his last option. 

"Trust me Jongin, kung may iba akong choice then I wouldn't be here." 

Alam na ni Jongin ang isasagot pero kanya ay muling sinulyapan ang anghel na natutulog sa sofa. He remembered during the last month ng pagiging fubus nila, he stopped using protection at baka- _**no**_ , the child is only three. He can't be his. 

"Jongin, promise, una at hurling pabor ko na ito at pagkatapos ay hindi na ako muling magpapakita sayo. Apat na araw lamang." 

"His other dad though? Or mom.." 

Jongin was curious as fuck, hindi lang sa other parent ng bata kung hindi pati sa naging buhay ng dating fuck buddy simula ng lisanin si Jongin.

"Oh, please. Let's not talk about this. Jongin please, pwede ka ba? Can you look after him? I'll pay you! Pangako!" 

"Kyungsoo," kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng lalaki and squeezes it. "It's okay. I think I can do this much for you. Don't worry." Doon, nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib si Kyungsoo, kita sa kanyang mukha ang pagkatunaw ng pangamba hanggang isang tipid ngunit sincerong ngiti ang ibinigay kay Jongin. 

"Thank you." 

"Hmmm." Magkahawak kamay parin ang dalawa, ayaw kumawala ni Jongin, namiss nito ng labis si Kyungsoo. "So, ano ang pangalan niya? Can you give me a briefing about your son? Para hindi na ako mahirapan?" Evident kay Kyungsoo ang pagmamahal sa anak ng sa tanong ni Jongin ay kuminang ang kanyang mga mata. 

He's quick to share kay Jongin everything about his son, kung saan niya ipinaglihi, yung araw, oras ng kapanganakan at maging ang weight nito. He told Jongin na may allergy ang bata sa chocolate, at one time nakagat ito ng aso ng kapitbahay nila Kyungsoo at labis ang takot ng ama para sa kanyang anak. Mabuti nalang at mabilis na naitakbo sa hospital ang bata. Nakaligtas man ang musmos sa aso, nag-iwan naman ito ng marka sa kanyang tuhod. 

Jongin sat there, eagerly listening pero mostly, natutulala sa bawat pagsalita ni Kyungsoo, his eyes on Kyungsoo's lips. How can a single father still looks enticing? Beautiful? Or is it because it's Kyungsoo.

Natapos lamang ang kwentuhan ng dalawa ng biglang magising si Theo, umiiyak at hinanap ang ama.

  
**Day-1**

  
Ang eksena kinabukasan ay nostalgic for Jongin, Kyungsoo is on his kitchen sink, nagluluto ng breakfast yun nga lang ay may batang nakatayo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin smiled at the kid pero umusog lamang lalo ang bata hanggang ang maliit na katawan ay nasa pagitan ni Kyungsoo at ng cabinet. 

Nakita naman ni Jongin ang nguso ng bata, kamukha ni Kyungsoo. Carbon copy ito ng ama niya.

"Morning." Jongin greeted sleepily, taking the smoking hot black coffee sa lamesa assuming that it's his and took a sip. 

"Morning," Masayang bati ni Kyungsoo. Ang bahay amoy bacon. Masarap at nakakagutom na bacon. "That's my coffee by the way," 

"You never drank coffee." 

"Diyan ko pinaglihi tong batang to, _oddly_." 

Hawak ang nilutong ulam, si Kyungsoo ay bumalik sa lamesa, nahihirapang maglakad dahilan ay ang batang nakayakap sa mga hita nito.

Jongin got worried one second, kaya ba nito? Lalo na at mukhang ayaw sa kanya ni Theo? 

Theo was asked to sit sa tabi ni Jongin, but the big boy, yeah, Jongin had noticed he's a little bigger for his age, but the kid insisted na ikandong ng ama niya. 

Kyungsoo did, inupo ang anak sa kandungan lalo na at labis niya itong mamimiss. Apat na araw silang hindi magkikita at ito ang pinakamahabang araw na magkakalayo ang mag-ama. 

They ate breakfast with Kyungsoo, urging his son na magkwento about his classmates. 

"He's only three pero nasa school na?" 

"Sit in lang, yung kalaro niya kasi nag-aaral na." 

Pero Theo is a little wary sa estranghero, taking shy bites of his toast habang nakaharap sa dibdib ng tatay nito. 

Alas singko ng hapon ang flight ni Kyungsoo. Ala-una pa lamang ng hapon ng ito ay ihatid ni Jongin sa airport kagaya ng pag-insist nito. 

"Nak, goodboy ha? Babalik si tatay agad ha? Bibilhan kita ng madaming toys! Kahit na anong gusto ni Theo bibilhin ni tatay!" Labis man ang lungkot, sanay man sa laging nasa trabaho ang ama, si Theo ay tumango. Binabaha na ang kanyang mata, luha ay nagkumpulan ngunit kanya itong pinigilan. "Dito naman si Uncle Jongin, kung gusto mo kong kausapin tatawag ako sa kanya o di kaya tawagan mo ko ha?" Muling tumango si Theo kaya si Kyungsoo hinagkan sa noo ang anak, niyakap at tuluyang nagpaalam. 

Naiwan sa labas si Theo kasama ang uncle Jongin nito. Maliit niyang kamay ay patuloy na pinapaypayan ang sariling ama. Pinapanood hanggang sa tuluyang nag check in ito. 

Jongin ruffled the boys hair, squat down at pinahid ang mga luha ng bata. At first, nakita ni Jongin ang sarili sa bata, walang magulang. 

But what separates them ay ang katotohanan na may ama padin si Theo and he's lucky that it's none other than Kyungsoo. Meron siyang maaruga at mapagmahal na ama.

"Theo, gusto mo ice cream?" Hindi sumagot ang bata sa halip ay sinunggaban si Jongin, inilibing ang mukha sa dibdib nito habang nakapalupot ang maliliit na braso sa leeg. Jongin melted right at the moment. "Aww, okay lang yan. Uuwi din si tatay." 

**Day-2**

  
Linggo, araw ng pagpapamahinga subalit si Jongin tutok sa laptop at nagta-trabaho. He and Theo only had fastfood for lunch at ang bata ay ngayon nanonood lamang ng TV. 

Jongin would glance at him from time to time, chine-check. Lucky for him, pagod at inaantok kagabi si Theo kaya mabilis na bumagsak ang bata. Hindi nahirapan pa si Jongin na patulugin ito. 

Ngunit ngayon, Theo is throwing a tantrum, growling at Jongin sa bawat hakbang palapit sa bata. 

"Thei, ice cream?"

Tumingin ang bata kay Jongin na ngayon ang kaninang suot na eyeglasses ay hinuhubad. 

Hindi sumagot si Theo, subalit ang sofa ay kanyang inabandona at marahang naglakad patungo sa kabilang side ng living room kung saan nagta-trabaho si Jongin. 

He stood on the opposite side ng mesa at diretsong tumingin kay Jongin. Eye to eye, walang nagsalita, Jongin's awaiting for whatever Theo has in mind. 

But nothing came, only Theo yawning sleepily sabay rub ng kanyang inaantok na mata. 

Ani nga ni Kyungsoo, Theo is easy to read kapag inaantok. Sometimes he would just grab his feeding bottle, dedede at hihiga. Minsan naman, dadapa, tutuwad at tulog agad. 

"Ice cream tayo mamaya? Basta pag nakatulog si Theo, pagkagising da-drive tayo tapos bibili ice cream." 

"Okay. Isweep na!" 

"Good boy." Jongin smiled at hinintay na umalis ang bata. 

Ngunit lumipas ang ilang minuto, nakatayo parin ang bata na suot ang papungay pungay na mata.

"Ayaw pa matulog ni Theo?" 

Umiling ito at maingat na itinulak ang laptop screen ni Jongin, hanggang sa tumiklop ang laptop. 

"Tummy rubs," Nguso ni Theo sabay himas sa kanyang tiyan. "Please." 

Nakahiga man si Theo sa kama, nakadekwatro naman ito habang dumedede, si Jongin nakatayo, naghubad ng tshirt kahit na may aircon pa.

Ng sumali na sa kama si Jongin, doon ay inayos ni Theo ang pagkakahiga, pulled his shirt up and rubs his own belly.

Jongin chuckled and quickly joins the toddler sa kama. Propelling his head with an arm, nakatagilid lamang ito, mata nila ng bata ay magkadikit habang ang mainit niyang palad ay nasa tummy ni Theo, moving back and forth, up and down, in a gentle pace.

Patuloy lamang ang pag-galaw ng kamay ni Jongin, habang ang mata ni Theo ay dahan-dahang pumipikit. When his milk is finished, itinapon ng bata ang botelya sa kama and faced Jongin. 

"S-si tatay.. Tatay ko." Mangiyak ngiyak niyang sabi, his voice is shaking.

"Mamaya tawagan natin si Tatay ha? Nasa work si tatay, busy yun. Kapag tapos na sa work, tatawag tayo." 

"Hindi na ko love ni tatay?" 

"Silly." Jongin chuckled, poking the child's nose. "Alam mo ba si tatay, nagwowork yun kasi love na love niya si Theo. Gusto ni tatay bilhan si Theo ng toys, ng damit, ng shoes." 

"Talaga po?" Nanlaki ang mata ng bata, nacomfort sa boses ni Jongin. 

"Hmmm, kaya tutulog na si Theo ha? Para pag nakita ni Tatay na natutulog ang baby-" 

"Ngee, Uncle big na Theo, di na siya baby!!" Protesta nito, nakanguso. 

"Ay, big boy na pala. Sleep na!" 

At ng ibinaon ng bata ang katawan sa dibdib ni Jongin, malakas man ang malamig na hangin ibinubuga ng aircon, tila sumikat ang araw sa malamig na puso ni Jongin. 

He smiled and it took him time upang makagalaw at rumesponde. Unti-unti, ang kaninang palad na nasa tummy ni Theo ay umakyat patungo sa buhok ng bata, hinawi ni Jongin ang bangs ng batang pinipilit na makatulog.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto, sa pag-aakalang nakatulog na nga si Theo, Jongin gently lifted his arms mula sa bewang ng bata. 

"Da-ddy," Laking gulat ni Jongin ng magsalita ito, he looked down thinking na baka nagsleep talk lamang si Theo. "Daddy isleep.." He added, voice faltering together with his eyes na mabagal na pumikit. 

"Oo, sleep na si Theo.." Jongin whispers at imbes na lisanin ang kwarto upang balikan ang naiwang trabaho, si Theo ay niyakap sa kanyang mga braso hanggang sa sinamahan niya ang bata sa pagtulog. 

  
**Day-3**

  
Matalino mang nakapagtapos na Cum Laude sa isang prestihiyosong unibersidad sa bansa at nag top 10 sa CPA board exam si Jongin, minsan bobo parin talaga siya. Ipinapakita na hindi perpektong tao ang bank manager. 

Lunes, si Jongin na naman ang star ng bangko. Bukod sa madaming empleyado at kliyente ang nagka-crush sa beauty and brains na bachelor, si Theo naman ang dahilan kaya ito naging star ng umaga. 

Laking gulat ng mga empleyado ng makitang may batang karga ang bossing nila. Nasa opisina nito si Jongin, napasarap ang tulog nilang dalawa kaya na-late ng gising at hindi na nakapagbreakfast.

"Ahem. Boss, food delivery!" Sumilip sa naka-awang na pintuan ang isa sa mga teller na si Chanyeol, suot ang ngisi na batid ni Jongin ang dahilan. 

The manager rolls his eyes, si Theo, tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan at nagtago sa ilalim ng lamesa ni Jongin. 

"You scared him. Pero hindi na ako magtataka, nakakatakot ka naman kasi talaga." Irap ni Jongin habang nililinis ang mesa upang makakain na sila ng bata.

"Boss, noong nanghingi kami ng regalo mula sayo hindi namin sinabing inaanak. Okay na kami sa pa-wine mo." Naupo si Chanyeol sa inabandonang silya ni Theo.

"Before this misunderstanding leads to a chismis, uunahan na kita. He's not my son," Jongin pauses ng biglang lumusot sa pagitan ng hita nito ang ulo ni Theo, attempting to climb up sa kanyang kandungan. "He's a friend's son and I did him a favor." Chanyeol clicks his tongue, napakamot sa batok nito, disappointed. 

"Sige na, iwanan ko na kayo, ako na bahala ang umanunsiyo na mali ang haka haka namin." Ani ni Chanyeol, tumayo upang lumabas na. "Ah, tsaka pala, mamaya ha, wag kalimutan." Lingon nito kay Jongin na hindi manlang ito binibigyan ng tingin at sinenyasan na lumabas na. 

Pagkasarado ng pintuan, ang nahihiyang bata ngayon sumilay sa labi ang mga ngiti. Giggling, Theo poked the longganisa na nasa paper plate. Jongin smiled at him habang inaayos ang pansamantalang hapag. 

"Yummy!" He beams happily, labas ang kanyang pares ng dimple na ngayon lang nakita ni Jongin. He never seen them before. 

"Eat na.." 

Ang super late breakfast ng dalawa ay nagsimula na, simpleng longganisa, sunny side up at pancakes ang almusal ng bata samantalang heavy meal ang inorder ni Jongin. 

Lunes at sigurado maraming trabaho ang naghihintay sa kanya, as usual. Kailangan niya ng lakas, lalo pa at hindi lang paperworks ang trabaho niya. He glances at Theo, puno ang bunganga at puno ng chocolate syrup ang paligid ng kanyang mga labi. He'd clean up after they ate upang isang punas na lang. 

Malakas na ring ng cellphone ang sumira sa tahimik na opisina, dalawang pares ng mata ang napatingin sa gawi ng cellphone ni Jongin.

"Tatay!" Theo gasps, seeing Kyungsoo's face sa screen ng cellphone ni Jongin. He carelessly, abruptly, stood up sa kandungan ng manager, accidentally stepping on the older's crotch. "Tatay! Kumain si Theo ng madami madami!!!" Nagsimulang mag blabber ang bata, ang bunganga ay walang pagod sa kakasalita.

Jongin, on the other hand, tahimik sa kinauupuan, ang ulo nito ay naka lean sa batok ni Theo. Namimilipit sa sakit. 

_"Baby, bakit quiet si Uncle Jongin, did he eat breakfast din?"_ Jongin heard. 

"Tinapakan ng anak mo yung birdie ko, masyadong excited na sagutin ang tawag mo." The manager answers, not lifting his face to look at Kyungsoo.

_"Ha? Theo, did you kill Uncle's pet bird?"_

"Wala naman pet si uncle! Kumakain lang ako tatay ah!"

Habang nagdedebate ang mag-ama, nabawasan naman ang sakit sa bayag ni Jongin. Finally, he lifted his face up, unknowing that he's cheeks are flaming red. 

_"Jongin, oh my god. What happened? Sorry, babayaran ko nalang yung ibon mo, bibilhan kita-"_

"Yung bayag ko, aksidenteng naapakan ni Theo." He explains clearly. Natameme si Kyungsoo, natahimik habang magkadikit ang paningin nila ni Jongin. "Ugh, okay na, hindi na masakit." He deadpans. 

Ang mga sumunod na pangyayari ay unexpected para kay Jongin, si Kyungsoo, malakas na tumatawa at ngayon ay tinatago ang mukha sa kumot nito. Hindi man makita ni Jongin ang expression ni Kyungsoo, klaro naman sa pandinig ang malalakas na tawa nito. 

"Tatay bakit ka tumatawa? Kasi kumakain ako madami?"

"Oo, happy si tatay kasi good boy si Theo. Tapos ka na ba? Kunin mo muna yung Yakult sa bag mo, dali." Utos ni Jongin sa bata na mabilis na sumunod. At ibinaling naman ni Jongin ang attention pabalik kay Kyungsoo na ngayon pinupunasan ang luha. "Saya ka?" 

_"Prized possession mo pala yan, naalala ko. Sorry."_

"Bihira lang kaming mga pinagpala.. Maswerte ka nga natikman mo." 

_"Hoy Jongin yang bunganga mo."_

"Eh di naman naiintindihan ni Theo.." 

"Tatay yung alin po?" Kung hindi pa nakabalik si Theo marahil ay napunta na sa landian ang usapan ng dalawa. Muli, umakyat sa kandungan ng manager ang bata at pinabuksan ang hawak niyang yakult,

Hindi nagtagal, nagpa-alam na si Kyungsoo sa anak at siya ay kailangan na ding magtrabaho. Sa dulo ng videocall, napansin ni Jongin ang lungkot sa mata ni Kyungsoo, kaya to somehow ease the longing, Jongin promised him na they'd videocall ulit at lunchtime. Kyungsoo was delighted and wishes the time to run like a bullet train.

**Day-4**

  
Nakabihis na si Theo at naghihintay na lamang sa Uncle Jongin nito upang sila ay maka-alis na patungo sa opisina ng manager. 

Sa lapag si Theo, nakaupo at ang inosenteng mata ay umiikot sa loob ng bahay na pansamantalang tahanan niya. 

May malaking flatscreen TV, magara at magarbo ang sofa set, halatang mahal ang bili ng mga painting na naka hang sa pader. Jongin is definitely rich, but somehow, Theo is missing something.

Kung ikukumpara ang apartment nilang mag-ama, mas maliit ang tahanang kinalakhan. Maliit at second hand ang TV, simpleng bamboo set ang sala set nila at tanging ang mga larawan nilang mag-ama ang nakasabit sa dingding. 

It's not as expensive, but Theo would always choose the apartment where he grew up.

"Thei, tara na?" 

Tumayo si Theo, unlike everyday na bibo siyang tumatakbo patungo sa kotse ng uncle, ngayon ay nakatayo lamang ito sa gitna ng salas, mga braso ay naka taas sa ere. 

"Karga si Theo please...." Hindi na nagtanong si Jongin, sa halip, pinagbigyan nito ang hiling ng bata and kisses his cheek, a habit he started doing. When Theo dropped his body sa katawan ni Jongin, napangiti lamang ang manager, he's just happy that Theo is comfortable around him, giving Jongin hope, that he too could be a great father.

  
Cancelled ang christmas shopping nina Jongin at Chanyeol the previous day sapagkat parehas silang tinamad after ng maghapon at isang oras na overtime sa bangko.

Pagkapatak ng oras sa alas sais ng gabi, sabay na nagpa-alam ang magkatrabaho sa ibang empleyado na sila ay mauuna pa at may lakad. 

Ngayon, nasa mall ang dalawa- _ang tatlo,_ magkatabing naglalakad ang matatangkad sa lakad, nag-uusap regarding numbers and accounting stuffs. Si Theo, tila may sariling mundo, naglalakad sa harapan at bawat store na may nakadisplay na magugustuhan ay hinihintuan. 

  
Until pumasok sila sa Hardware, Chanyeol is planning to buy some air freshener sa kanyang kotse. Nakatayo ang nasabing lalaki sa estante ng mga pabango ng iniwan ito ni Jongin upang maghanap ng mga bagay na maaring magamit sa bahay. 

Magka-hawak sila ng kamay ni Theo, him, leading the kid around but was stopped ng huminto si Theo sa tapat ng malaking Christmas Tree. 

He now understands what is lacking sa bahay ni Jongin, that even how big it is, still, it's lonely. 

"Uncle," He tugs on Jongin's hand at itinuro ang Christmas Tree. "Sad ang bahay mo uncle, bili tayo ng Chiwstmas Tweeee! Pleaseeee! Hindi ka bibigyan ni Santa Claus ng gift niyan!" Napangiti si Jongin, musmos man, malalim naman kung mag-isip.

"Okay!"

Nanumbalik ang sigla kay Theo ng succesful niyang napilit ang uncle Jongin na bumili ng Christmas Tree. After they went shopping at bago pa man makatapos sa hapunan sina Jongin at Chanyeol ay bumagsak na si Theo, nakatulog sa lamesa at hinayaan ni Jongin na diretso ang tulog. 

Chanyeol is the one driving Jongin's car at from the manager's home, he'd just take a grab pauwi. His own car ay nasa casa, pinapaayos ng mabangga ito ng isang lasing na driver. 

"Theo is sure smart for a four year old ah." 

"He's three." 

"Huh? But he said he's four." 

"Alam mo naman na bata pa yan, they wanted to grow faster clueless sa hirap ng adult life." 

"Weird, he can even point out the year he was born. Anyways, did you know that Theo actually means _'Gift of God'_?" 

"How do you even know that?" 

"Well, si Ate may books about baby names before at kinabisado ko yun while we look for Happy's name." 

Theo is Kyungsoo's blessing.

Reaching Jongin's house, mabilis na nag jog ang manager sa back seat, maingat na kinarga si Theo, decided not to wake the boy. 

Sa sofa inihiga ni Jongin ang bata at ng maka-alis na si Chanyeol, dumako sa box ng Christmas Tree ang kanyang paningin. 

It's the first time he bought something Christmas related stuff para sa kanyang bahay and it only took a three year old child to convince him.

 _Funny_ , Jongin thought. Akala niya magbe-babysit lamang siya but slowly, he notices that Theo is changing his life, a good kind of change. 

Bumalik sa natutulog na bata ang mata ni Jongin, his world is flipping upside down dahil sa batang ilang araw palang nakilala at nakasama.

  
**Day-5**

  
Work for home si Jongin kinabukasan, he slept very late dahil sa mga bumabagabag sa kanyang utak, _good stuffs actually_ , kaya na-late ito ng gising, besides he's planning na umabsent talaga, lalo na at uuwi na si Kyungsoo. 

Parehas inaantok, parehas na tulala habang nakatingin sa kawalan at nagpaparamihan ng hikab.

They decided na itayo ang Christmas Tree subalit being a noob na walang experience sa pag assemble ng plastik na puno, nag youtube muna si Jongin searching for an easy tutorial. 

_Hopeless_ , maybe they'll just wait sa pag-uwi ni Kyungsoo or maybe hire someone upang gawin ito. 

Sumuko na si Jongin pero si Theo itong desidido. He stood up, started commanding Jongin to what to do. Jongin complied, sinunod ang steps na sinasabi ng bata and luckily, he understood how to do it. 

It's actually easy and Theo is way better than any youtube tutorial videos? _Weird_.

Isang oras ang lumipas, sa sulok ng living room ay naitayo ng dalawa ang christmas tree, simple lang ang disenyo, just a normal tree with colorful balls at santa stuff toys, may dinagdag din si Theo na little plastic snowball na may penguin sa loob. Syempre, hindi mawawala ang christmas lights na nakapalibot doon.

Lastly, _the star._

Nasa balikat ni Jongin si Theo, the kid putting the star sa itaas ng puno nila.

"Yehey!!!! Ganda na Uncle!!!!" Hiyaw ni Theo while clapping his hands.

Masayang ibinaba ni Jongin ang bata sa sofa, feeling proud for his first Christmas Tree.

"Thei, can you hand me my phone please?" Sumunod si Theo, tumakbo at kinuha ang cellphone ni Jongin sa tabi ng laptop niyang kinalimutan na.

Kinarga ni Jongin ang bata, naupo sila sa lapag, sa paanan ng tree upang-

"picture tayo?"

Sa bawat litratong nakuha, kanilang mga mukha ay hindi nawalan ng ngiti, tila mga panga ay hindi nangalay sa tagal ng photoshoot.

And for the first time in his twenty seven years sa mundong ibabaw, Jongin set aside the grudge in his heart, allowing love within him until he's feeling sincere happiness.

Delayed ang flight ni Kyungsoo kaya ang alas kwatrong flight pauwi ay naging alas diyes sa gabi, Jongin insisted na sumundo but Kyungsoo argued na baka ma pushback pa ang flight.

Hindi na nakipagtalo at nagpumilit pa, si Jongin ay nagpahinga na lamang sa bahay nila at naghintay. Muli, fast food na naman ang naging dinner nila.

Nakadapa si Jongin sa sofa, worn out ang katawan at blangko ang isipan. He's attempting for a rest ng maramdaman ang bigat ni Theo sa kanyang likuran at kasunod nito ay maiinit na palad sa kanyang balikat.

Ang bata ay sinimulang masahehin ang balikat ni Jongin, it doesn't really give comfort pero _it's the thought that counts_ ika nga.

Pumikit na lamang si Jongin and savored the moment kung saan naglalambing ang bata. It feels good, _really good._

Masarap.

Napakasarap.

Magmahal.

At sa mga maiinit na hagod ni Theo sa kanyang balat, mabilis nakatulog si Jongin.

  
**Day-6**

  
Napabalikwas si Jongin sa kama ng bumalik sa ulirat. Napalingon sa kama at walang Theo sa tabi niya. Halos liparin na nito ang pintuan ng kwarto sa labis na pag-aalala sa bata subalit lahat ng takot ay natunaw ng marinig ang malalakas na tawa ni Theo. 

Kanyang paningin ay pinuno ng maliwanag na sikat ng araw, ang mga tenga ay ang mala-anghel na pagtawa ni Theo ang narinig habang ang ilong ay ginising ng mabangong amoy ng ginisang bawang.

Half conscious, half inaantok, Jongin slaps his cheek couple times. 

"Uncle, dito na si Tatay! Dami ako toys!" Hinila ni Theo si Jongin patungo sa lapag, doon ay nagkalat ang mga laruan na pasalubong ni Kyungsoo. "Pero wala ka toys Uncle kasi big ka na!!"

"Good morning." Bati ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti at may hawak na spatula. 

Tumayo si Jongin, iniwan si Theo na busy sa paglalaro upang lakbayin ang salas patungo sa kusina. 

Tahimik si Jongin, sabog ang buhok at marahil may mabahong morning breath, kinakamot pa nito ang hita ng lumapit sa niluluto ni Kyungsoo, sinangag.

"Nakatulog ako kagabi, hindi ko na nahintay yung pag-uwi mo." Jongin kept his distance, hindi dahil umiiwas kay Kyungsoo ngunit baka may maamoy ito kay Jongin na hindi ka aya-aya. 

"Oo nga eh, buti nalang you gave me a spare key." Kyungsoo teases, handing Jongin a spoon na may maliit na portion ng sinangag for him to taste. Jongin didn't bother to take the spoon at tinikman ang breakfast nila. He gave Kyungsoo a thumbs up. Wala paring kupas, he could still cook heavenly dishes. "Uuwi kami ni Theo after we eat.." 

Akmang lalayo si Jongin upang magtimpla ng kape ngunit tila nag short circuit ang utak, hindi gumana at nakalimutan kung paano gamitin ang mga paa. It stopped working completely.

It's Christmas in less than a day and Jongin's happy for the past few days na kasama si Theo, that Kyungsoo is somehow back in his life. 

Magpapasko, he just bought a Christmas Tree last night and he doesn't want it to go to waste. 

"K-kyungsoo, Can I ask you a favor this time?"

"Anything I guess, huwag ka lang hihiram ng isang milyon kasi masyadong malaki." 

"Gaya-gaya ka Kyungsoo, walang originality." Isang mahinang palo ang natanggap ni Jongin mula sa tumatawang si Kyungsoo. 

_Within_ , he's sad. Regrets washing over him. This is the man he used to treasure, the cause of his misery. 

"Oh sige na, sorry. What is it Manager Kim?" Jongin stepped forward, realizing the distance separating them, he gulps down the cowardice that might hinder him, the cowardice na maaring muling maging dahilan kung bakit siya miserable. 

"Can you and Theo stay with me this Christmas? I mean, A-ah, ahm- Yun kung walang jowa na naghihintay sayo." Iniwas ni Jongin ang paningin sabay kamot sa ulo. He stuttered like an idiot.

"Thei," Kyungsoo called for his son, Theo pretended he didn't heard his father at busy ito sa kanyang toys. "Theo," He repeated. 

"Theo, tawag ka ni Tatay, sige ka, aagawin ko ang tatay!" Mabilis na tumakbo ang bata, tumayo sa pagitan ng matatanda at niyakap ang hita ng ama nito. Ayaw niyang i-share ang ama sa iba, kahit na kanino.

"Ayaw! Kay Theo lang si tatay eh." Jongin chuckled ng siya ay pandilatan ng bata. 

"Thei, sabi ni uncle Jongin, gusto niyang kasama tayo sa pasko. Gusto mo ba dito mag Christmas?" Nanlaki ang mata ng bata, lumingon kay Jongin at sila ay nagkatinginan. 

"Okay! Pero Uncle Jongin- gusto ko bike ha?" 

"Theo-" 

"Hmmmmm. Basta ikaw magluluto ng pagkain, ikaw din huhugas ng plato."

"Ayaw, baby ako eh!" 

"Akala ko ba sabi mo di ka na baby, big boy na?" 

At habang na nagtatalo ang dalawa, Kyungsoo was amazed to how quick the two had gotten closer. Kalong na ni Jongin si Thro ngayon, patuloy ang kanilang argumento as Jongin walked towards the table, sat on the chair at kandong ang batang tumatalsik ang laway sa gitna ng debate nila. 

Isang masayang ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang nakikitang nag-aasaran ang dalawa. Theo is so much alike kay Jongin. Even when he's a baby, Jongin is all he can see in him.

  
Noche Buena is in twelve hours, Jongin's food cabinet are empty kaya kasalukuyang nasa supermarket ang tatlo. With a big cart, nakapila si Jongin with Theo seated sa cart.

Kyungsoo's still roaming sa grocery, double checking if may nakalimutan silang ingredients for tonight's feast.

Not long after, bumalik ito na may dalang dalawang klase ng Ham and placed it sa cart.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo took three thousand pesos paper bill from his wallet and handed it to Jongin.

"Ako yung nag-imbita diba? Ako na to.."

"Ayaw, masyadong madami yang nasa cart. Tapos kung ano-anong itinapon ng anak ko diyan sa cart mo."

"It's okay Kyungsoo. Ano ka ba? Para ka namang estranghero sakin?" Jongin chuckled, hindi napigil ang sarili na maglakbay patungo sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. Pasimple lang.

"Pero-"

"Ikaw naman magluluto diba? Tsaka maghuhugas ng plato?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, he hated washing the dishes before.

"Tayo maghuhugas, ililibre nalang kita ng lunch. Nagugutom na ako." It's thirty minutes past eleven o'clock, Kyungsoo's starving pero mahaba pa ang pila.

They separate ways to save time, Jongin stayed to pay at maghahanap naman ng kakainan si Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had placed his order already at naghihintay nalang na iseserve ito when Jongin came, sat across Kyungsoo and took the menu book.

"I ordered your favorite crispy sisig, tsaka lumpia." Inunahan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki.

"You know me well kahit five years na?" Umirap si Kyungsoo, inayos ang bimb ng anak kahit maayos parin ito. "Don't worry Soo, alam ko parin naman yung mga gusto mo." Kindat ni Jongin, teasing the younger man knowing his weakness. 

The food came, they ate hungrily, maingay ang mesa, lalo na at magaling na storyteller si Theo. Lahat ng ginawa niya for the whole week with Jongin, isinumbong sa tatay nito. 

Si Jongin, tila bata, protested sa mga sumbong ng bata. Nakanguso, mga labi ay literal na kumikinang dahil sa kinakaing sisig. 

And Kyungsoo listened at the boys' childish bickering, simultaneously feeding himself and the toddler.

A waiter came in, asked the three if they would like a photo. It's Holiday season and this is the restaurant's gift for their customers. 

Pumwesto ang tatlo, magkatapat ang dating fuck buddy at si Theo ay kumandong sa tatay nito. Suot ang masasayang mga ngiti sa kanilang mga labi, hindi man makuha sa litrato ang saya sa kanilang puso, batid naman ang tunay na ligaya sa pagkinang ng kanilang pares ng mga mata.

  
Bagsak si Theo sa kama, sina Jongin and Kyungsoo naman are busy at the kitchen. Ilang oras nalang at pasko na, tapos na ni Kyungsoo ang favorite graham balls ng anak, yung leche flan ni Jongin tapos na din. He's now making the carbonara and the chicken habang si Jongin ang nakatoka sa _salad- the easiest to prepare._

  
"Soo, ah-" Tinikman ni Kyungsoo ang timplada ni Jongin, he showed no sign if he liked it or not, ang kamay ay patuloy sa pag stir ng carbona sauce. "Sarap?" 

"Hmm." He only hums. 

Nakanguso dahil sa tipid na sagot na natanggap. Tila batang nagtatampo, tinikman na muli ni Jongin ang salad. It tastes heaven kaya kanya na itong isinilid sa tupperware at inilagay sa freezer. Kyungsoo wants his salad freezing. 

"You need my help?" Asks Jongin. 

"Hmmm," Isang hum lamang ang natanggap na sagot. Lalong nag sulk si Jongin kaya tumungo sa kwarto, nahiga sa tabi ni Theo.

Bored, Jongin took Kyungsoo's phone from the drawer. Si Theo ang wallpaper nito, his son's wearing a sunglass and a ladybug rashguard, mahaba ang ngiti habang nakahiga sa white sand. They were in a beach.

Jongin isn't a nosy one, pero he wanted to see more of Theo's photographs, and he's not denying the fact that he wanted to take a peak of Kyungsoo's too.

There's a passcode ofcourse, in the past, si Kyungsoo lang yung gumagamit ng anim na zero kaya he shot his chance. He failed.

Napaisip muli si Jongin since ilang try lang ang meron siya.

He tried Kyungsoo's birthday.

011293\. _Error_.

Kyungsoo isn't a complicated man, there's no way na ang passcode nito ay complicated pa sa algebra. And then he typed Theo's birthday.

010117\. _Error_.

He started typing his own birthday pero agad niyang dinelete kasi sino ba naman siya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. He's a past na kayang kalimutan anytime. Maybe Kyungsoo went to him kasi walang choice ito.

010116\. January 1, 2016.

Theo is four years old. Bilang matalino sa numero, he quickly counted. Marso natapos ang naging ugnayan nila Kyungsoo and it means- there's a possibility that he's Theo's dad.

Ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin sa natutulog na bata, naka awang ang bunganga nito at marahil ay masayang nananaginip ng kanyang hinihiling na bisekleta. Ilang sandali ng mag sink na ang possibility sa utak nito, tila sinasagasaan ng rumaragasang barko ang dibdib ni Jongin.

He could be a father of this beautiful boy, father to Kyungsoo's son. He felt robbed pero nangingibabaw ang kaba, ang anticipation sa puso ni Jongin. Nangingilid ang luha at hinawakan ang kamay ng bata. Theo curled his fingers to hold unto him.

"Jongin, tulog ka ba?" Kyungsoo peaked through the door, whispering.

Jongin doesnt answer, ignored Kyungsoo as he calm both of his brain and heart. Mamaya mangibabaw ang pagiging delusional at dumulas ang dila.

"Aww. Pahinga ka." Kyungsoo said through the air thinking na natutulog si Jongin.

  
11:50 ng gabi. Mahina ang tugtog ng Christmas songs sa stereo ni Jongin, si Theo is singing along with it. Mali-mali pa ang tono at ang lyrics kung minsan but who cares, bata pa siya, he would reason out whenever Jongin makes fun of him. 

Pagod man si Kyungsoo, siya parin itong naghain ng mesa, sa tabi naka-alalay si Jongin. 

"Merry Christmassss. Woooooooo!" Sigaw ng bata habang tumatakbo patungo sa kusina. Kyungsoo gave him a soft smile and hugged Theo tightly. 

"Merry Christmas love!" Theo erupted into giggles, nakikiliti sa bawat halik na dumadampi sa kanyang mukha. "I love you baby." 

And Jongin stood there, happy, finally realizing how heavenly the feeling he refused to feel. 

They ate and laughed over funny jokes, they share stories and memories without noticing how quick the time passed by.

"He's finally asleep?" Asked Jongin when Kyungsoo joined him sa veranda.

Jongin tried to stop his heart from gushing over how cute Kyungsoo looks wearing Jongin's oversized hoodie, yung sleeves ay mas mahaba pa sa actual length ng arms ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi kita ang kamay nito. 

"Yep," Kyungsoo sat next to Jongin who handed him back his wine glass. Isang bote na ang naubos nila.

Muling binalot na katahimikan ang dalawa, nakatingin sa mga kumikislap na christmas lights ng kabilang bahay. The house was peaceful, they think hindi nagising ang pamilya living there for Noche Buena.

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, dahilan upang umusog si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Marami na siyang nainom, pagod din ang katawan sa maghapong errands. 

"Soo, you lied to me." The out of nowhere statement startled Kyungsoo. "He's four isn't he? But you said he's three. Is Theo-" Jongin pauses, nakatingin sa wine nitong pinapaikot sa kanyang glass while he gathers his sanity sa maaring maging sagot sa kanyang katanungan. "Is Theo my son?"

For the kindness Jongin showed back to the days they were fuck buddies, for the acceptance Jongin showed him when he needed help, Kyungsoo thinks and knows better how Jongin deserves the truth. 

"W-when you said na itigil na natin yung ugnayan natin, I was sad. Pero fuck buddy tayo diba kaya I have no rights na malungkot or masaktan," Kyungsoo leaned his head sa pader and closed his eyes. Once he never thought this conversation would ever come. "but my heart still felt the pang. Masakit na mawala ka sa buhay ko in a snap of a finger. But at the same time I was doubtful. Naisip ko na baka nasanay lang ako na nandiyan ka palagi, pero my heart screamed something else. So ayun, I made something reckless to prove my heart wrong. I went to a bar, drank, flirted with people I find attractive and boom, Theo was accidentally made." Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mata, oddly, maraming bituin ang nasa langit, twinkling happily as if they're cheering at Kyungsoo's bravery for sharing something he was ashamed to tell people, even Baekhyun. "He wasn't yours Jongin, Theo is not your son."

Jongin, eyes still glued on the wine glass was somewhat feeling embarassed for assuming stuff. He was happy at the thought na anak niya si Theo. Disappointed man ito ngayon, it's not Kyungsoo's fault. It's his own overthinking and anxiety that lead him there.

"Sorry if I mislead you Jongin, kaya naisip kong sabihin na three palang si Theo is because of this. Alam kong iisipin mong anak mo si Theo and I wasn't ready upang sabihin sayo or kanino man ang mga kagagohan ko." 

"No Kyungsoo," Jongin forced a smile and throws it at Kyungsoo's direksyon. His heart hurts a little pero inosente si Kyungsoo. "i'm sorry for assuming things."

"Jongin-" Bago pa man matapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin, tumayo naman si Jongin mula sa kinauupuan.

"Matulog na tayo, late na."

  
Sinusubukan ni Jongin ang makatulog sa sariling kama. Tila bumaba ang temperatura ng hanging ibinubuga ng aircon. Malamig, tatlong kumot na ang nakabalot sa katawan ni Jongin pero kinakain parin ito ng lamig. 

He rolls to his side, figuring out a much comfortable position para makatulog pero the coldness overpowers everything.

Isang katok sa kanyang pintuan at napaupo si Jongin sa kama. Kyungsoo came in hugging his pillow. 

"Tipsy yata ako, masyado akong pagod tapos madami ang nainom ko." Kyungsoo said, blaming everything on the alcohol, using it as an alibi to be with Jongin.

He wanted to prove his heart wrong, na nasanay lang ito sa presence ni Jongin and that there's no way he's in love with him. Subalit simula pa lamang ng pagbubuntis hanggang sa lumaki na si Theo, it's always Jongin. 

He was inlove with him indeed, and the feeling never left his heart.

"Alam mong hindi ako nakakatulog kapag hindi ka katabi kapag I am drunk diba?" Jongin chuckled, opened his arms until Kyungsoo came plummeting to his chest. Jongin quickly spooned Kyungsoo with their hands clasped together. "Ah, so much better." 

"Will Theo be okay?" As a habit, Jongin found his lips moving it's way unto Kyungsoo's nape.

"I left the doors opened, dont worry." 

Ang kaninang malamig na temperatura ay ngayon napalitan ng nagbabagang apoy. Skin to skin, fingers latched together, tila inilipad si Jongin sa loob ng nagbabagang bulkan.

"I left you para magkaroon ka ng magandang buhay pero what I did made you a single father."

"A blessed single father.." Kyungsoo corrected, his tone is calming, making it sound convincing for Jongin to stop blaming himself. "You made me a single father and that is a gift, at ang laman ng box? Si Theo. Marahil wala ako dito, maaring hindi na magku-krus muli and landas natin kung walang Theo." 

"Ah, tangina, now I want to adopt him!" 

"Hindi for adoption ang anak ko," Isang malakas na palo sa braso ni Jongin, he giggled and tightened his embrace kay Kyungsoo. "Kaya ko siyang buhayin." 

"Ampunin ko siya tapos ikaw pakakasalan ko." Kyungsoo gasped loudly. "Joke lang. Hindi kita deserve." 

Kyungsoo squirmed inside Jongin's arms and faces him. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead sa labi ni Jongin.

"Nakakulong ka parin sa past?" Kyungsoo asked, ang palad nasa puso ni Jongin. Mabilis ang karera ng mga kabayo sa loob ng dibdib. "I wish, na sana handa mo ng buksan ang puso mo at hayaan itong sumaya. Kasi deserve mo maging masaya, if you're afraid to be like your parents na inabandona ka, iba ka Jongin. You are a great person."

"Bakit ang taas ng faith mo sakin Kyungsoo? Bakit?" 

"Tatlong buwan lang tayong fuck buddy at hindi mo man napansin, pero sa loob ng siyamnaput-dalawang araw na iyon, you showed me a Kim Jongin you, yourself doesn't see."

Walang naiintindihan si Jongin. Pero iisa lang ang realization niya, reaching happiness requires a simple matter, following what your heart desires. 

Jongin's happiness was blindly clouded with his pain for his parents, he kept looking back when his happiness is right infront of his eyes. 

Kyungsoo, making him breakfast, Kyungsoo shaving his mustache, Kyungsoo sleeping inside his arms. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, just simply Kyungsoo. 

"And I miss that Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo whispers tenderly. Soft touches wandering across Jongin's cheek upang punasan ang bawat luhang kumakawala. "Merry Christmas Jongin." Upang maibsan ang mga luhang walang pagod sa pag-agos, Kyungsoo leaned closer at hinalikan sa labi si Jongin, a chaste peck. "Merry Christmas." He repeated.

**Day-7, Pasko**

  
Pasko subalit dahil sa pumasok na bagyo, umuulan ang langit na tila umiiyak para sa mga batang kagaya ni Theo na hindi makalabas to celebrate it. Dapat babalik sila sa mall upang maghanap ng bike na ireregalo ni Jongin pero dahil baha sa labasan ng subdivision, they decided not to leave and stays at home. 

Kyungsoo placed a warm mug of hot chocolate near Theo na ngayon umiiyak at nakahilata sa carpet. And then gave Jongin his mug. 

"Thanks." Mahinang sambit ni Jongin, inaantok at halos apat na oras lamang ang naging tulog nila when as early as 5:30 ay ginising na sila ng excited na si Theo.

Tahimik si Kyungsoo na naupo sa tabi ni Jongin, silently comforting the man. He knows Jongin at alam niyang he's still unhappy. And that makes Kyungsoo sad. 

"Sarap ng ulan, malamig tuloy." Kyungsoo said at pasimpleng kinuha ang kamay ni Jongin at pinag-isa ang kanilang mga palad. Nagulat si Jongin, lalo pa at walang alak sa sistema ng dating ka fubu.

"You're really brave for flirting with me kahit sa harapan ng anak mo." Jongin murmurs, bringing a hand sa labi ni Kyungsoo kung nasaan may mantsa ng tsokolate. 

"Ayaw mo ba kasi single father ako?" 

"Tataaaaay! Bike ko!" Lumapit ang bata sa pagitan ng dalawa, pinalo si Jongin at pinutol ang mga kamay habang magkahawak bago maglumpasay sa ilalim ng mesa. 

"Nak, may bagyo, mamaya tangayin ako ng hangin, gusto mo ba yun?" 

"Thei, bibilhan kita ng bike bukas, pangako-" Umiyak lalo si Theo, nagsusuplado upang makuha ang gusto. Kyungsoo doesn't want to spoil him to much though kaya he let him cry at hinihintay na mapagod sa kakaiyak ang anak. "Pero gusto din ni Uncle ng gift." 

Umiiyak, tumakbo paalis ang bata at si Jongin ay nakatikim ng kurot sa tagiliran, borta ang katawan, walang fats kaya maliit na portion ng balat nito ang tanging nakurot. 

"Dont spoil him!" 

"Ssssh, dumidiskarte ako!" He chuckled and for twenty seven years, he'd willing to left the prison that kept him from happiness. Tama si Kyungsoo, kailangan niyang buksan ang puso at sundin ang nais nito.

"Uncle!" Hawak ang wallet ni Kyungsoo, bumalik ang anak, binuksan ang brown na leather at kinuha ang nakatagong ATM card ng ama. "Ano gusto ni uncle? Dami pera tatay!" 

Jongin chuckled, tenderly took the wallet at ATM sa kamay ng bata at ibinalik sa tatay nito upang kanyang mayakap ang bata. Theo is not his, pero natuto niyang mahalin ang bata sa loob ng isang linggo. 

Not because anak ito ni Kyungsoo but Theo charmed his own way patungo sa puso ng manager. 

"Paano kung gusto kong gift yung tatay mo? Pwede bang makishare si Uncle Jongin kay Tatay?" 

"J-jongin.." Nilalandi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin since last night pero he was honestly startled sa tanong ng manager. 

"Ewan ko, mahal kita eh. That's why I pushed you away before kasi mahal na kita. Ayaw kong saktan ka kaya I did that. At ngayon, kahit may anak ka pa, or limang anak ikaw parin ang pipiliin ko. Kasi that's what my heart wants at sinabi mo diba? Na sundin ko ang sinasabi nito?"

"Jongin, I'm a single father-" 

"So? Dahilan ba yun upang hindi ka mahalin? You raised Theo perfectly at lalo kitang hinangaan dahil doon. Mahal kita, pasko naman, Kyungsoo, ibigay mo naman ang gusto ko- _ikaw ang gusto ko_." 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo, brought his mug sa sink upang itago ang pamumula ng pisngi. Theo who noticed the awkwardness, followed his own father at maghapon ay kanyang binakuran ang ama. 

When Theo is taking his afternoon nap, nakapag solo na rin ang dalawa, Jongin was lazing out in his couch, NBA replay is playing on the TV Screen habang siya ay busy kakareply sa groupchat nila sa trabaho. 

Kyungsoo walked in, laid beside Jongin until the latter became his big spoon. Jongin let go of his phone at niyakap si Kyungsoo. 

Probably best gift ever having to hold him on Christmas Day. 

"Jongin, can we take it slow?" 

"Hmmm, is that a yes? Akin ka na?" 

"Wala akong gift for you, maybe I can give you my heart." Jongin chuckled, he knew where this flirting would lead them pero like Kyungsoo wanted, he can take it slow. He's willing na manligaw even. _Baby steps._

"Is this the part where you get naked for me?" Napalo siya ni Kyungsoo, although what he said is plain joke. Slow. Wala pa silang balak sundan si Theo. Bike ang hinihinging gift and not a younger sibling. "Thank you Kyungsoo. For coming back to me."

Kyungsoo smiled against the hug.

"Masaya ako at nakalaya ka na Jongin." 

"Dahil sayo yun.. You're my happiness Kyungsoo. Merry Christmas Kyungsoo." 

"Merry Christmas, Jongin."

Pasko, saksi ang two days old na Christmas tree ni Jongin ay ang pagbago ng buhay ng hindi isa, kung hindi tatlong buhay. Isang inosenteng bata na mukhang magkakaroon ng isa pang tatay, isang single father na matapang ay patuloy na nagmamahal at isang lalaking nakakulong ngunit ngayon ay nakalaya na sa mundo na walang pagmamahal.

  
Wakas. 


End file.
